Silver Mask
by KathrineZabini
Summary: His lips pressed against mine, softly, silently asking permission to kiss me. I had a kiss with admirer. It was mesmerizing. I had no clue who he was. ...Until the clock struck and I removed his mask. Masquerade for 7th years. HG/? Read the full story to find out the male lead. It's going to take a long time to reveal him.


**Summary:**

His lips pressed against mine, softly, silently asking permission to kiss me. I had a kiss with an was mesmerizing. I had no clue who he was. ..Until the clock struck and I removed his mask. Masquerade for 7th years. HG/? Read the full story to find out the male lead. It's going to take a long time to reveal him.

**Disclaimer:**

Well, the last time I checked, I'm still me….JKR is still JKR….So I don't own Harry Potter…*Unfortunately* *Seventh year*

* * *

Silver Mask

* * *

It was their seventh year in Hogwarts. They fought the war bravely and defeated Voldemort. They lost Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and Fred. Those days were painful, but they healed with time, slowly. Soon they got their letters, to finish their education, for seventh year.

Hermione was sleeping peacefully in her Head Dorm until she heard a big yell.

"Hermione! Hermione! Get UP." yelled Ginny.

Hermione invited Ginny, Padma and Luna to her Head Girl Dorm for a girl's night yesterday. Padma and Luna left early in the morning whereas Ginny stayed. It's been only a week since school started. And because Ginny had attended her sixth year while Snape was Headmaster, McGonagall suggested Ginny to join Seventh three girls were Hermione's best friends now.

Harry declined the letter and joined as Auror trainee. Harry did not want to go Hogwarts as it reminded him too much of Dumbledore. Her relationship with Ron was on rocks, so they mutually broke up, saying it was for the best. So, her world now revolved around these three girls. Luna was like herself, full of youthfulness. It was like nothing had changed. It was a motivation for all, showing that happiness can be found even in darkest of times. Hermione's first best girlfriend,Ginny, on the other hand revolved from a girl to a woman was strong mentally than before and provided support to others. Padma was nice unlike her twin. Padma was polite, friendly and intelligent. Finally it was good to have a friend who connected to her. War had effects on everyone, but some were strong, showing that they can come out of it and be happy again even though it left a scar. So, all in all she liked her girlfriends and was happy with it.

"Not now Gin." mumbled Hermione.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, GET UP THIS INSTANT! You have some explanation to do!" yelled Ginny.

"Okay! Okay. I'm up! No need to yell, my ears hurt Gin!" replied Granger to the redhead who alarmingly looked like ."It's Saturday for God's sake!"

Hermione looked around the room, found Ginny and finally her eyes rested on the letter she was holding. "What's that?" Hermione said pointing to the parchment. _If this is another letter about Masquerade Ball I'll just burn it! Stupid McGonagall! This ball is totally not needed! Aaarrgghh!I'm definitely not going to it!_ thought Hermione remembering the way how the Headmistress let the 7th year students know about the ball through letters. It exactly had the following words:

_Dear Students,_

_As the war has passed and as we are in need of a new start, the teachers and I have decided to host a ball. Not just any ball, It's a masquerade. I think without knowing other's identities we could get to know them better, have a fresh start. For all the seventh year's, I tell you to forget your pasts and renew your future. Or better, come from your past to renew your future._

_You have this week Saturday and Sunday for your shopping and I am adding a new privilege(only for seventh years) for you students due to this ball. You can apparate to any part of the world but only when you have taken that to my notice. If you are required to travel so, you will be able to travel only if i grant you the access. Hope you all have a good time. The ball is on next Friday. Enjoy it._

_You Headmistress,_

_Professor McGonagall._

_Or maybe Nott is reminding me that we have our Potions homework session today._

She started blushing when a particular memory came to her mind. She caught him staring at her intently one time. When questioning it, he just smirked 'Problem Granger?' in reply, which made her blush and turn away. She always had a crush on him. He was intelligent, charming and of course, handsome. He looked like a Greek God with his dashing black hair in contrast to his fair skin, blue-grey eyes. He is every girl's dream boy next to Draco Malfoy. Still she could not understand how Malfoy became Hogwart's numero uno dream boy. During the war, Narcissa's deed was the reason that they were forgiven from being sent to Azkaban. That's the reason Malfoy's got his letter for seventh year.

She snapped into reality when Ginny replied her question. "I was hoping that you would tell me what this is. Take a look." Ginny gave the parchment. 'Even though I know French, I need an explanation' added Ginny. It read :

_Belle Fille,_

_I heard that you are not attending the Masquerade Ball on Friday. I was hoping that you would change your mind. Ce serait une honte si une belle fille comme toi ne va pas. I'll be waiting for you, my Bella Ragazza. Wear this when you come._

_Forever Yours,_

_Votre Prince._

Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' after reading it and started blushing furiously. Taking the gift which was attached to it, she observed it. It was a beautiful silver mask. There were stones embellished in it, actually, all over it. When she dropped the envelope, a small 'thud' escaped. Opening it, she saw one more gift. It looked like a brooch and was big. It was obvious that it was magical when she touched it, a small green snake in it slithered to the coil around the flower and a clasp appeared magically. It was a hairpin, like those we wear in weddings. It totally looked real, even the snake looked right through her.

"Well….?" asked the redhead who was waiting for an explanation.

"Eh…er….it's from an admirer I think…He wants me to come to the ball" replied Hermione shyly.

"Sooo...are you coming?"

"Errrr...No Gin. I don't have a date."

"What are you talking about? You don't need to have a date! It's Masquerade for God's sake! Come on 'Mione….we need to find out who this Prince Charming is! And I don't want your prince to waste his money on things you would never use."

"Will try, Gin."

"You WILL come or I'll DRAG you to the Ball myself Hermione Granger! And I don't want to handle alone the girl Ron is bringing this time!"

"They are all horrible." Ginny added later.

"Fine Ginny...I'll come to the Ball." Hermione sighed in defeat. She didn't want her girlfriend to deal with Ronald's horrible girlfriend alone and also wanted to find about this particular mysterious boy who sent her the letter. _He certainly has wooed me!_

"Get ready fast 'Mione. We are going shopping today! Thank Merlin, McGonagall gave us access to shops for two full days. I mean we can even apparate outside Hogwarts, even though we have to mention that to her. Who knows how many shops it will take to find the perfect dress…" started rambling Ginny.

_'Thank Merlin my parents are dentists. Wouldn't be a wonder if I got money nearly what the Malfoy's got. Have to get some money from my Gringotts vault, before shopping'_ Thought Hermione.

Hermione got bathed and got into her jeans and white shirt. She exited her dorm and Draco was nowhere to be found. He must have gone to the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy, was her co-head. She knew many girls would kill to be in her position, seeing that she shared a private dorm with him.

'I will talk to him about the Ball's decorations later.' She thought on her way to the Great Hall. After eating and a bit of chatting Hermione asked Ginny whether Luna and Padma are accompanying them.

"Yep 'Mione. I'm going call them now and then we'll go, okay?"

"Perfect."

Then all the four best girlfriends headed to Gringotts, got sufficient galleons while Hermione got the muggle money too, just in case and went to Madame Malkin's shop.

* * *

"Good morning ladies. My name is Alicia, Madame Malkin's Assistant. How can I help you?" asked the assistant with a tone of haste.

"We need dresses for the upcoming Ball. For all of us" replied Padma.

"Follow me." told Alicia "So, who is trying first?"

Luna volunteered coming out of her usual sized and measured up Luna for full two minutes and pushed her into the dressing room hastily with a couple of robes. Hermione felt sorry for the woman as she would have hectic work the whole day because of the Ball. Not only for her, but all the people who work in the robe shops.

"How do I look?" asked Luna coming out of the room.

(A/N I'm not good at describing the dresses. So excuse it. Go to my profile and you'll find the final dresses of these four characters) It was an Empire dress, fully made of white lace, but the short sleeves were transparent. Just below her breasts was white satin material making the bottom rest of the dress flow. It had a big bow and buttons on the back.

"It looks okay….Try the next one" Hermione said. Ginny and Padma nodded in agreement. Ginny and Padma were going through the dress for them too all the while. The second one was baby pink, strapless floor length dress. The material on her chest crossed overlapping the other and was held by two rose flowers on her right rib cage. The color complemented her skin nicely.

The third one was Magenta, strapless floor length form fitting silk dress. Above and below her breasts was a sequence of white beadings. It looked wonderful on her. But the other three insisted trying out the last dress. The last one was fabulous on her. It was dark blue- sleeveless and a little deep V-neck, floor length. It had embroidery from top of the dress where it ended just below her breasts. the rest of the material flared out beautifully. It was simple, but she looked good in it.

Ginny tried almost ten dresses before finding a beautiful pinkish-rose floor length dress. The material was hunched together below her breasts using stone embellished cloth. The stones continued to her shoulder straps till it reached the same embellished cloth on back too.

Padma and Hermione did not find any dress in there. So the other two paid the galleons and went to the near-by brand-new shop. Padma was confused between choosing a modern Indian dress and a floor length dress like Luna and Ginny. At last she chose a red Anarkali, which was full sleeved and had gold embroidery above and below her breasts. Her top half of the cloth was made of lace and the sleeves too had embroidery. She looked gorgeous.

Moving on to the final girl, all of them frantically searched the perfect dress for her. They had some dresses piled up for her to try.

"I don't look good in this." said Hermione trying her first dress while the others agreed with her.

"Try the next one." said Padma.

Then Hermione tried the next dress. But the 'next' happened to be other 10 dresses. They were running late, they had to get back to the castle.

"Don't worry guys. I'll find my perfect dress. I promise." said Hermione soothingly.

"But where?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"There are many more places other than Diagon Alley Gin. You said we could even go outside London for our dress. Maybe I could owl my parents or something for the dress."

"You better find it soon. Or she'll blow up. There will be hell to pay from her if you don't come to the ball 'Mione." joked Luna to Hermione about Ginny.

The others brought matching masks for their dresses and happily chatted their way to Hogwarts thinking about the Masquerade and how stunning it would be. Because they knew it would be fabulous as Miss-Know-It-all was the in-charge.

* * *

That's all for now! And i have links for their final dresses in my profile (If it's not, it will be soon there). Check it out! I love them! Especially Hermione's and Padma's dress. You will not see Hermione's dress till she decides to show it. :) Evil right? It will be fabulous! I promise that.

I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA and a banner for my stories. If you are interested just PM me. Also check out my other story '_A New Life.'_

And now the translations... (Excuse me if I got it wrong. I used the Google translator)

Belle Fille - Beautiful girl

Ce serait une honte si une belle fille comme toi ne va pas - It would be a shame if a beautiful girl like you does not go.

Votre Prince - Your Prince

Read and Review guys!

~ Kathrine Zabini ~


End file.
